User blog:3primetime3/The Question of the Day - 07/07/2014
Hello! New users: even if an answer is already seen in the comments section, still write your answer. The answers not written by me still might not be right. For newcomers who are seeing this blog post for the first time, please read the rules to get started! Achievements earned during the last question: 0 The Question of the Day – 15 points Stella sells 30 gismos a month at a price of 20 stickers per gismo. She notices that each time she raises the price of gismo by 4 stickers, she sells 2 few gismos per month. What is the maximum amount of revenue, in stickers, that Stella can make in a month of selling gismos? Previous Solutions The number of possible numbers was 6. The possible numbers were 5693, 5783, 5873, 5963, 7961 and 7691. Working it out: Bob's four-digit number can be written as 1000x+100y+10z+t. When he reverses the order of the digits, the sum of the two numbers can be written as 1001x+110y+110z+1001t. This can be factorised as 11(91x+10y+10z+91t). Because this number is divisible by 11, the perfect cube it is 990 less than must be divisible by 11 also, because 990 is divisible by 11. This narrows the possible perfect cubes down to 11, 22, 33, 44, etc. However, 11^3 would be too small and 33^3 and 44^3 are divisible by 3 and 16 respectively. Multiples of 11 higher than 44, when cubed, are far too large. Therefore, the perfect cube the number is 990 less than must be 22^3, or 10,648. Now we must find sets of 1-digit integers x, y, z and t that satisfy the equation: 11(91x+10y+10z+91t)+990=10,648. Subtracting 990 from both sides, we get 11(91x+10y+10z+91t)=9,658. Dividing both sides by 11, we get 91x+10y+10z+91t=878. Because 10y+10z will not change the units digit, the units digit of 91t+91x must equal the units digit of 878, which is 8, or: 91(t+x)≡8 mod 10. We can change this to t+x≡8 mod 10, because multiplying something by a number with a units digit of 1 will not change the units digit. From this, we can conclude that t+x=8 or t+x=18, because no two single-digit numbers can add up to something more than 18. However, because all the numbers in Bob's original number were different, and because the only way we can get 18 by adding two single digit numbers together is 9+9, t+x must equal 8. We will deal with the separate values of t and x later. Because t+x=8, 91t+91x=728. Substituting this value in the equation 91x+10y+10z+91t=878, we get: 728+10y+10z=878. Subtracting 728 from both sides, we get: 10y+10z=150, and dividing both sides by 10, we get: y+z=15. We have concluded that t+x=8 and y+z=15. There are 4 possible values of y. It can be 6,7,8 or 9. The first digit of Bob's original number was prime and odd. let us try for the first odd prime- 3. If x=3, then t=5 because x+t=5. However, Bob's original number was not divisible by 5, so that is not a solution. If x=5, then t=3. This is a valid solution. Let us try and find y and z now. Y can be 6, 7, 8 and 9 and z is 15-y. Therefore, the possible solutions with 5 as the first digit are as follows: 5,693, 5,783, 5,873 and 5,963. If x=7, then t=1. This is also a valid solution. Let us try and find y and x now. Y can be 6 and 9 because if y is 7 or 8, we will repeat digits. Therefore, the possible solutions with 7 as the first digit are 7,691 and 7,961. There are no more solutions because x cannot be more than 8 because, if so, t would be a negative number. Counting the solutions, we find that we have found 6 solutions in total. ∎ Scoreboards 1. Blueeighthnote: 13790 points (2 achvmt pkgs) - One more to get the next lucky prime badge! 2. Minipop56: 11765 points - One more to get the next lucky prime badge! 3. TimBluesWin: 755 points (1 achvmt pkg) 4. Imamadmad: 745 points (1 achvmt pkg) 5. Julianthewiki: 525 points (1 achvmt pkg) - RETIRED 6. Wikia Contributor 69.235...: 230 points (1 achvmt pkg) 7. Dalek-James: 330 points 8. Lefty7788: 300 points - One more to get the next lucky prime badge! 9. Supermario3459: 145 points (1 achvmt pkg) 10. ZombieBird4000: 50 points (1 achvmt pkg) 11. Wildoneshelper: 40 points (1 achvmt pkg) 12. Emmaelise401: 50 points 13. CalzoneManiac: 30 points 14. 21qmcgagin: 20 points 15. Googleaarex: 10 points Achievements Skillz Badges! Usually awarded for having skills to solving hard questions, etc. 1. Quick Thinker! (+10 points) - Awarded for posting an answer before I write "Please leave your answers here." FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 2. RARE: Leaderboards Expert! (+300 points) - Awarded for being 1st place on the leaderboards for 30+ days. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 3. RARE: More than a Millenium! (+100 points) - Awarded for being first in the leaderboards and scoring more than 1000 points from the runner-up. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 4. Questions in a question (+20 points)? Awarded for finding three ambiguities in a single question. EARNED BY IMAMADMAD Earth Badges Most rare ones are found here. 1. RARE: Top Ten (+30 points) - Awarded for being the first top 10 people ONLY to participate on the question of the day! EARNED BY THE FIRST 10 PARTICIPATING PEOPLE 2. RARE: Cyclone Centurion! (+250 points) - Awarded for scoring at least 10000 points in the QOTD system! FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE. Sun Badges All epic ones are found here. 1. EPIC: Lucky Primer (+100 points): Congratulations! You have guessed the lucky prime correctly. Get the Lucky Prime two more times to earn the next achievement! FIRST FOUNDED BY JULIANTHEWIKI. 2. EPIC: Very Lucky Primer (+200 points): Congratulations! You have guessed the lucky prime correctly two more times. Get the Lucky Prime three more times to earn the next achievement! FIRST FOUNDED BY MINIPOP56 AND BLUEEIGHTHNOTE. Galaxy Badges Mysterious badges from a far-out universe. Each one found here is worth 10000+ points and/or 5+ achievement packages. 1. MYSTERY: ATLAS (+10000 points) - ??? FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE. Uniqueness Badges Unique things one can do in the answers section. ONLY ONE PERSON CAN EARN EACH BADGE. 1. Analyzer! (+10 points) - Awarded for drawing a diagram. FOUNDED BY IMAMADMAD 2. Inspiration! (+5 points) - A question was dedicated to you! FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE Trustworthiness Badges Awarded by how much I trust someone on this wiki. Please do not ask me about these badges. 1. Reliability (+100 points) - Trusted to write a question of a day. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE, AND IMAMADMAD 2. Scoreboard Tinkerer (+100 points) - Trusted to change the scoreboards. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE AND JULIANTHEWIKI 3. Prime Staff (+100 points) - Become a chat moderator, rollbacker, sysop, or bureaucrat on this wikia! FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE, JULIANTHEWIKI, TIMBLUESWIN, IMAMADMAD, SUPERMARIO3459, MINIPOP56, AND DALEK-JAMES Duration Badges Yes! YOU KNOW IT! PARTICIPATION EVERY DAY! 1. 4-Leaf Clover! (+100 points) - Awarded for participating on the Question of the Day everyday during the month of March! FIRST FOUNDED BY MINIPOP56. 2. April Fools! (+100 points) - Awarded for participating on the Question of the Day everyday during the month of April! FIRST FOUNDED BY MINIPOP56. Category:Blog posts